1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising display device, and more specifically, to an advertising display device adapted to attach onto the frame of a scanning plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In merchandising, a well-known display device is an in-store hanger bracket having a rod-like supporting component. These hanger brackets usually have an additional attachment, a plate, which allows information about a product, such as price or a bar code, to be affixed onto the hanger. These plates are commonly referred to as scanning plates.
It is desirable to develop an advertising attachment to be used with these hanger brackets to increase brand awareness and visibility, highlight a special seasonal promotion and reinforce brand positioning. The problems associated with the designing of such an advertising attachment is that these hanger brackets are usually arranged to fit snugly in a limited display space; therefore, the advertising attachment must be small enough to fit in the compact display space without obstructing access to other products and the scanning plate while providing optimal amount of advertising space.
Additionally, the attachment must not break or fall easily through ordinary physical contact, because it is inevitable that consumers and store clerks will make physical contact with the advertising attachment through every day usage. The attachment must also be sturdy. A thin, flimsy label or flag that tends to bend or droop so that the information listed on its face cannot be seen would defeat its purpose.
These advertising attachments must also be inexpensive and releasably mountable onto the small frames of the hanger bracket because products are changed and moved around frequently, and the advertisements or information must be altered accordingly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an advertising attachment which is compact and, when used with a hanger bracket having a scanning plate, will not obstruct access to information listed on the scanning plate or other products while providing optimal advertising space thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly simplistic and economical advertising attachment which is easily attachable and removable from a hanger bracket having a scanning plate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sturdy advertising attachment that can withstand ordinary physical contact from every day usage.